


Favors

by MistressofYaoi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, blowjob, gobblepot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofYaoi/pseuds/MistressofYaoi
Summary: Oswald gives Jim a blowjob, that's it.





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CobblepotsComfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/gifts).



> A present for a friend in the fandom inspired by a certain interview with Ben Mckenzie and Robin Lord Taylor, you guys know the interview about Jim and Oswald's favors right? Yeah, that inspired this!

At some point in their ‘relationship’, the concept of favors had turned into something far more than just an exchange of information between the two of them. At this point, Jim did not care when it had changed and in moments like these he did not care how others at the G.C.P.D may react if they really knew how he got so much information out of Oswald Cobblepot, all he cared about right now, was how good the other man looked with his lips wrapped around his cock and staring up at him.

Jim could not help but run a hand through the smaller man’s hair, grateful that he had listened to Jim’s request to use minimal hair product in his hair when they had their planned rendezvous. Oswald pulled his lips away from Jim’s cock only to lavish the shaft with licks and kisses paying special attention to the tip, licking and sucking the tip in and out of that warm mouth that Jim definitely loved more when it was filled with his cock. Pulling away from the cock once again Oswald ran his hand up and down slowly on the wet member while twirling his tongue around the head.

"Fuck...Oswald”  

The only response Jim got was a slight chuckle from the other man as he once again took him into his mouth, the laughter sending vibrations through the already sensitive cock. Jim could feel the familiar hear and pressure build within him as his orgasm neared, fuck he never lasted long when it was Oswald. Realising Jim was nearing his end, Oswald picked up his speed on the cock, taking Jim all the way into his mouth until Jim’s cock hit the back of his throat.

As predicted it did not take Oswald long to finish Jim off and as he came Oswald like always swallowed every last drop with practiced ease. Upon finishing and redressing themselves Oswald smiled politely at Jim as he poured himself a drink and made himself comfortable sitting at the bar, going back to reading what he had been reading before Jim had arrived, not bothering to look up at Jim as he spoke.

“The delivering you are investigating will be at the docks in about twenty minutes, so I would hurry along Jim if you want to make the arrest. Oh and remember you owe me a favor after this and I expect payment sooner rather than later detective.”


End file.
